Ducky Tube Zombie
The Ducky Tube Zombie is the basic aquatic Zombie and can only be found on levels that have the pool. When encountered, it will walk up to the pool's edge, jump into the pool, and move across the water. During The final waves of the Pool and Fog levels, they will suddenly appear from underwater in groups of two or three, similar to Graves in Night levels and the "Ambush Zombies" dropped by Bungee Zombies on Roof levels. The Ducky Tube Zombie is actually four separate land zombies adapted for the water; the regular Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, and the Flag Zombie. This is basically just an aquatic normal zombie. It is the 11th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. In ZomBotany 2, all ZomBotany Zombies except the Squash Zombie have ducky tube versions. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Ducky Tube Zombie (Pool Zombie) ' The ducky tube allows this zombie to float on water. Toughness: low Only appears in the pool It takes a certain kind of zombie to be a Ducky Tuber. Not every zombie can handle it. Some crack. They can't take it. They walk away and give up on brains forever. Overview Depends on the variation. See Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie. Has a bit more health than the variation. Strategy Depends on the variation. See Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie. Use plants similar to what you would use against regular, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. Make sure, however, that there is at least one Lily Pad with defenses in that lane. The Tangle Kelp can also instantly kill any of these zombies. Trivia *When using an explosive plant on a Ducky Tube Zombie (and all other aquatic zombies) while they are in the pool, they disappear instead of turning to ashes. **The same thing also happens once a headless Zombie (that has not yet disappeared from the lawn) gets exploded by an explosive plant. *Because they walk up to and jump in the pool, the player can kill them before they even get in the water if she/he has strong enough defenses. If this happens, they will fall on top of the water and their ducky tube will disappear. *There are 9 variations of this zombie. (If you count Zombotany Zombies) *The Ducky Tube Zombie is very slightly stronger and faster than a regular zombie so Sea-shrooms have a higher chance of getting eaten. *The Ducky Tube Zombie is the only Zombie that can have different amounts of health and speed, as there are Flag, Conehead, and Buckethead variations of them. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie's head comes off in the pool, the Zombie sinks afterward, even though it is still wearing the tube. *The Ducky Tube Zombie (among others) does not appear during the battle with Dr. Zomboss for obvious reasons. *Because Versus Mode does not include the pool, the Ducky Tube Zombie, along with the Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie, cannot be used. The six other zombie not available for use are the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, and Dr. Zomboss. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie (and other aquatic zombies) loses his arm, it just disappears, instead of falling off and splashing. *The Ducky Tube Zombie's Ducky Tube has a bandage on it. **This means it could have popped once. *During the final wave of a pool or fog level, the surprise attack Ducky Tube Zombies appear in the pool with seaweed on their head. **This does not happen to ZomBotany Zombies as if they don't rise in the pool. *Spikes do not puncture a ducky tube (probably because they aim too high). *There is a glitch in the DS version where the buckets on the Buckethead variation will not have a second stage of damage if they appear as an ambush zombie during the final wave. *The Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie is the toughest aquatic zombie in the game. *The Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie are the only aquatic zombies. *The normal Ducky Tube Zombie has an almanac entry , but the Buckethead, Flag and Conehead versions do not. **Probably because it is really just the same zombie as before, just aquatic. *The almanac says some zombies give up on brains '''forever, '''but that is not true. *If a Squash that is planted on a lily pad squashes Ducky Tube Zombie or other aquatic zombies, it will make a splash. Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool Category:Zombies with small form Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with Metallic Items Category:Zombies with Items Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Low Strength Zombies